The Legend of Korra Book 2: Spirits (MY WAY!)
by TheGeekyWriter
Summary: When the war with Amon is over, the avatar beginning her training with air, Republic City safe... until a new enemy rises. It must take Korra and Midna to save the world in time before earth is covered in souls, spirits, and eternal darkness. a chapter story (20 chapters in all)
1. Chapter 1 a new begining

Hello...as you guys can see I'm new to fanfiction and all I just want to say is thank you for reading my story! I would've never thought anyone would read my story(unless you are a hard-core legend of korra fan like me...anyways so as you can tell from the title this is the legend of korra book 2 spirits:MY WAY! I have to admit,doing these kinda things make me realize how much it would be so AWSOME for it to be animated...there are 2 things I want to discuss before you guys read  
is another story which will lead up with this one called Chronicles,it's a story about my OTP LinxBumi and I know...you hate me already,BUT! But before you get mad that story's main character is going to be a kick butt character but ill get into more detail once this story is done so yeah...  
any of you guys have questions or requests,please pm me ASAP so I can respond to you from that moments also I am in school Mon-Fri so I have a time schedule when I get home and that is around 2:50ish I believe so pm me during school so I can get to you when I'm done with the magic of school...  
3.i own nothing of the characters of the legend of korra nor the legend of Zelda (midna) because plagiarism is not my idea... That would be horrible to do *falls on floor*  
Alright enough of this taking...er...typing and lets get on with the story before you get mad at me!

* * *

The wind of early winter breezed on air temple island as Korra,Jinora,Ikki,and Meelo were having a race on air scooters."I'm gonna win!"Ikki shouted as she pasted her mother while the three air-benders did as well,Pema was almost shocked as she almost dropped the elegant china plates while holding to dear life to her six month old baby Korra came closer and closer to Ikki,the determined,but shocked,air bender looked to her side to see Korra going into the avatar state!Korra past Bumi while jumping off the air scooter and began going out of the avatar state,Bumi coughed and then said,"The avatar wins!"Ikki then caught up to the avatar and looked up at Korra and shouted,Thats not fair!You can't go into the avatar state to win!"Ikki shouted as she pointed a finger to Korra,Korra just simply stuck her tongue out at the annoyed seven year old girl,before Korra could protest Tenzin shouted at Korra."What! Korra you can't just toy around with the avatar state! You clearly don't know when to use the avatar state!"Tenzin walked up to Korra."Relax little brother there just having fun!" Bumi said as he walked up behind his younger sibling and put his hand on his shoulder."Bumi is it to late for you to un-retire from the United Forces?"Tenzin said as he put his hand in between the creases of where is eyes and nose where."The paper work had gone through little brother now it's 24/7 BUMI TIME!" Bumi said as he grabbed his brothers bald head and his cheek."Tenzin I already mastered air bending! See!"Korra blasted air at a nearby tree."Looks good to me,besides,Tenzin didn't you say that when we were kids?"Bumi said as he looked to his brother."No...I didn't,actually when did I say that?hm Never!"Tenzin said as he gave his older brother an annoyed stare."Anyways Bumi,thanks,at least he understands..."Korra trailed off."No! Bumi doesn't understand anything!"Tenzin shouted at Korra."Um...hey you know I'm standing right here...you know..."Bumi said as he trailed off as well."Ugh! Anyways I was thinking we could go with my family to the air temples to help you with your spiritual connection."Tenzin said as he regained calmness,but that soon broke."Ha! I'd love to see you and vacation mix actually it'd be nice to see vacation for once."Bumi said smiling ear to ear."Your not invited."Tenzin said with a sneer."Actually, I was thinking if we could go to the Glacier Spirits festival,itd be nice for me to see my parents for a little bit,also for me to have a bit of fun..."Korra looked up at Tenzin this time,not leaving his was silent for a moment,he inhaled and began."Korra...I understand you want to see your parents and have some free time but you still have more training to go through."Tenzin said,Korra's face became gloomy but Tenzin began."But since this is your family and such I suppose why not."Tenzin then became annoyed while Korra became happy the three air benders cheered and ran back into the house,Bumi put his arm around his brothers shoulders and began,"You can't un-Invite me Tenzin,mom already invited me."Bumi said as he gave a sneer smile,Tenzin then became even more annoyed.  
Down in the deep spirit world there is a part of it that no avatar has discovered it,the Twilight people of the twilight realm are very serious and dark imps and spirits,they feed off of the remains of the light spirits,for years,for decades,they have been forced to live in the darkness of the spirit world,because a threat for 3 million years have consoled them,and one imp is going to take her kingdom back,she is going to need the help of a special person,not just any special person,a spiritual person who can go in and out of the spirit world,the avatar,and she intends to visit her tonight,tonight will be the night,tonight she will get the avatars help.  
As the people on board to the southern water tribe sleep soundly a couple are wide awake laughing and making up jokes."So I tell them,looks like you had some car trouble,glad the police are here to help."Mako said as she gave a look to korra."Did you make those up?"Korra said as Mako took out a piece of paper with writing on it."I got a couple..."Mako trailed off,Korra then began to laugh."Hey Mako,I have a question."Korra said as she looked at Mako."What is it?" Mako said looking at his girlfriend."Mako...do you think Tenzin is being to controlling?"Korra asked Mako as he shrugged."I don't know,the last time I saw him was when you began getting the grasps of air bending."Mako said as Korra became mad."Ugh! I can't even believe my own boyfriend won't give me an awnser!"Korra said as she got up and walked away."Geez,I can't even have a normal conversation with out her walking away all mad!"Mako then slid down to the ground while Naga looked up then down back to sleep.

* * *

Down in the southern water tribe people where crowed on the docks for the avatars arrival, also a very important person as well,but had a disguise of a normal everyday person, she had long black hair that went down to the back of her mid back range, a black hat, bright blue eyes, a coat that covered her mouth and went down to her thighs, black pants and black boots that went up to her knees, she had lots of black eye liner around her eyes making a peculiar shape around her eyes, she looked around people, went through people and at last she found her key to getting back her kingdom, the avatar talking to her friends,her air bending master and spiritual master talking to his siblings and wife."Korra! look at all these people waiting for us!" Bolin turned around to the people waiting for someone else to arrive, he then immediately looked at the girl who was looking for korra, Bolin then turned around to face Asami, Korra, and Mako."Hey guys who's that girl in full out black?" Bolin said, the group turned around to face the girl looking at them, she then turned away from them and disappeared into the crowd."Hm...that was...strange it looked like she was looking at us, like she needed us."Asami said looking back at her friends. After the meet with Korra's other family,her uncle,Unalaq,Her twin cousins, Eska and Densa, and the feast and more talking, Korra was asleep in her hut while Naga began to run outside and began barking."What is it Naga?" Korra began to run out side to her pet as she began sushing her animal guide down,until a terrible,dark and purple looking spirit arose from the spirit made no hesitant move to stop attacking a failure from Mako and Bolin,and Tenzin,Korra went into the avatar state and began attacking the spirit but did no girl earlier from that day ran outside and began making some bending Korra nor anyone else did or saw,she made moves so different and peculiar then anyone else."Go into peace,dark spirit."She said as it had a blue and purple skin to it,it then faded into the dark. The girl rushed over to Korra's aid and helped her up,korra took her hand and got back on her feet. "Who are you and what did you just do?"Korra asked while the girl looked away. "My name is Midna and come from the Twilight Realm."Midna said to Korra as Korra  
Became confused, "Twilight Realm-wha-what?"Korra asked confusly ."I can see why your confused, no avatar has seen my people or my kingdom for eight-million years. "Midna spoke."Eight million years!how!"Midna then explained, "I'll have to explain later, but Korra, would you like to be my pupil in training for learning the spiritual ways of my tradition?"Midna asked,"I don't know... I'll have my uncle and Tenzin- "Korra!Are you alright? "Tenzin ran up to her while Tonraq and Unalaq did as well."Guys I'm fine, don't worry."Korra began but then was quieted by her uncle by taking to Midna."Who are you I've never known that type of bending."Unalaq spoke."Unalaq, don't question her, she saved my daughters life."Tonraq said to his younger brother. "No I must know, at least tell me your name."Unalaq said to Midna."My name is Midna." Midna said to Unalaq. "Midna...I don't recall a name like that, must be very unique name to have like a powerful person like you." Unalaq said to Midna. "It is a powerful name Unalaq."Midna said,Korra,Unalaq,Tonraq,and Tenzin where suprised she knew Korra's uncles name. "How do you know my uncle's name?" Korra asked Midna. "Just a lucky guess. "Midna said."We should probably head back inside,it's getting late."Midna spoke, the group walked back inside but Tenzin and Unalaq pulled Korra aside."Korra I don't want you trusting this girl, she seems like she's not telling us the whole truth." Tenzin said, "Tenzin has a point Korra, you don't know how she knew my name."Unalaq said but Korra became annoyed, "But Tenzin, Unalaq... she is just...it's hard to explain-"Korra began but then Tenzin interrupted her."Korra no!" Tenzin interrupted her, "Tenzin I had enough of you! Your always controlling me telling me what and what not to do! Your not my dad I have one I don't need another over controlling one! And I had enough of you! I'm going with Midna from now on for being my spiritual master!"Korra practically yelled at him. Tenzin stood there relating the words to his mind. "It has been an honor serving you avatar." Tenzin bowed and left back to the group, Unalaq as well.  
So...did I do good? Was it to fast? To crunched up? Tell me in pm if you think I need to edit the story  
-/- the GeekyWriter OUT!


	2. Chapter 2 New faces

Okay so this chapter is going to more "realistic" and just to say this… but the four names im going to be using I will give credit to those youtubers and there YouTube name (FYI, I will not be using their actual name because that is invading privacy and I don't want to do that so if you know there name please keep it to yourself.) I got most of my information from the Legend of Zelda wiki page for Midna.

I don't own The Legend of Korra and The Legend of Zelda…

Chapter 2, New faces

As the morning sun arose from the dark night, Midna and Korra were on their way to start Korra's first spiritual lesson, but Korra had other ideas. "Hey Midna, before we start the lesson, can I ask you some questions?" Korra asked stopping in her tracks.

Midna stopped as well to answer her, thou

gh Midna did not turn around to face the avatar. "What… kind of questions?" Midna spoke still facing the opposite direction from Korra. "Well…since we met just yesterday and such… you told me you would talk about The Twilight Realm and something with eight-million years…?" Korra trailed off, Midna turned around to meet Korra in the eye, Midna began, "If you really want to know you cannot tell anyone about this do you hear me… even your own family, this information is against laws of Twilight and if anyone from the Twilight hears this, I'll be sent to jail… or even be executed or hung for this information to be let out… now let me start from the beginning, eight million years ago the Twilight Realm was created from a long line of ancestral Twili people, and a war called the Interloper War drove wielders of powerful and evil magic who were banished to an alternate dimension by the goddesses Din, Farore, and Nayru after this alternate war, out of which the sublimated descendants could only exist as shadows, eventually became known as the Twilight Realm. There was tension between two relatives, Zant, the Usurper King, and a queen who must not be spoken of, the queen wanted peace and harmony across her lands and for her people, Zant wanted power, land, and to be the one on the throne. His army killed over four thousand of her people and army, then they finally took over her kingdom. Though one day, the queen was rejoiced with a different king of the Twilight realm and had a baby boy named Ciaran, then one night Zant's army invaded the queens castle and killed her husband, the queen left the castle with her newborn son. But tragic happened when Zant's shadow creatures caught up with Midna… and killed Ciaran. Zant put a curse on Midna that would last over twenty five million years…" Midna then closed her eyes. "Wow… what was the curse?" Korra asked while stretching. "Nobody knows, after the death of her family she feld away from her kingdom and her land for over three million years have been ruled by Zant, nobody knows where she is now." Midna said beging to walk off into the white field of snow, Korra caught up to her, "Wait maybe we both can find her and all three of us can defeat Zant!" Korra exclaimed, "Korra, do you even know what zant's powers are? He could rip you into pieces!" Midna exclaimed at Korra.

* * *

After training with Midna that came to a fail, a figure in the sky was shaped in small squares with a peculiar, blue shape that looked like a computers motherboard. "What's that?" Korra exclaimed while Midna began to freak out. "No! No why…" Midna trailed off and sank to the floor while Korra still looked at the sky. A figure then fell from the sky that looked like a thousand squares fell with the figure. The figure landed to the floor kneeling on one knee and one leg in a ninety degree angle with its head down. The figure then stood up and regained a human body with a red cape that went to his knees with black pants and black leather boots that went up to his knees, his hair was light brown with a little point at the tip, and his eyes were orange and red with a sharp canine tooth that peaked over his upper lip. "BIGGUMS I'M HERE!" The man shouted only to annoy Midna even more. Midna stood up and walked over to the man. "Bajian…really!" Midna said while he gave a smug look at her. "Oh come on Midna it's-" Then Bajian was cut off from Midna. "No! I mean that I didn't ask you to come! I asked Cry! You moron!" Midna huffed and crossed her arms. "Well… actually." Bajian said while he smirked. "…You did not…" Midna began, "Yeah I did…" Bajian added while Midna, Korra, and Bajian looked all up at the sky. Two more figures came from the sky but instead of a safe landing, they fell onto Bajian. "Hey biggums!" Bajian again shouted. "Hey dood!" the one man said while the other one began. "Bros I told you, we should've done safe landing 101." The other man added. All four of them looked at the one man. "What?" the man said, all five of them then looked up at the sky to see the last figure fall from the sky. "Ahhh!" the other young man screamed while falling from the sky. "…ow…" the young man said while he sat up. "Since you guys are here…might as well introduce yourselves…" Midna said becoming even more annoyed. "I'll go first." The second young man said. "Names ASFJerome or Bacca." ASF spoke, Bacca had a green cape that went to his knees and the same pants and boots Bajian had. Bacca had an army styled haircut with green emerald eyes. "Names Pewdiepie or Pewds." Pewdiepie then shook Korra's hand, Pewds had a blue cape that went to his knees like Bajian and ASF had, also the same pants and boots. He also had bright blue eyes and blonde hair that was comed. "I guess I'll have to go… My name is Cry…just Cry, also I have to add I'm more mature then these… hooligans. Cry spoke. Cry wore a long, orange cape that went to his ankles and black pants and boots, Cry also had medium cut hair that was shaggy with a weird mask that only had two dots for eyes and a smile. the other young men all takled Cry. "Is that true?" Korra asked Midna. "Yes, surprisingly that's true." Midna stated. "Enough! All of you, I'm really aggravated from you four and I'm about to explode!" Midna shouted, all four of them stopped moving and froze in their tracks. "You know let's go inside and continue this conversation in a warm place." Korra finally spoke. All five of them agreed and headed back to the Sourthern Water tribe.

* * *

I would really love to continue but im being pushed off the computer so I will continue this on tommorows chapter. P.M. me if you have any suggestions or ideas and R&R also if you are new to fanfiction you can leave a review as a guest.

GOODBYE MY FELLOW GEEKERS!


	3. Chapter 3 The history

ALOS GEEKERS! I'm back and I was reading a review from someone requesting for the chapters to be longer… this one will be super long… I don't want to spoil anything so… yeah its just talking about Cry, Pewds, Bacca, and Bajian. So lets read

I don't own the legend of korra nor the legend of Zelda NOR the youtubers names

The group where inside Korra's home eating some watertribe soup she made herself. "So what can you guys tell me about yourselves?" The avatar said with a mouthful of soup. "Well there's nothing special to state… only that we are the first benders of the universe." Mitch responded to the avatar nudging Bacca. "What do you guys mean 'first benders'? I thought the lion turtles where the first benders?" Korra looked at Cry who was about to speak. "They where it's just that we were the ones granted power first of all people making the four elements." Cry looked at Pewds. "I was granted water, Bacca here was granted earth, Bajian was granted fire… which was a very bad choice for him, and Cry was granted air." Korra's head then popped up. "Wait you can air bend?" Cry looked at Korra behind his mask and nodded. "Yeah, it was pretty hard teaching sky bison to air bend…" Cry trailed off while putting another spoon-full of soup in his mouth. "Yeah right on with you Cry, teaching blind badger moles where very tuff to teach… until you got one slamming you into the side on a wall." Bacca smirked and ate again. "With me with the water bending, I didn't teach anyone… or animal until other people became benders." Pewds said while laughing, Cry put his head down and everyone stopped laughing to look at Cry, "Until Zant attacked.." Cry trailed off.

[Flashback…]

Cry ran up the steps to meet the Twilight Princess, "Your majesty, where outnumbered, 1600 to 600 soldiers." He reported the news to The Twilight Princess, she began to speak. "…Destroy them an-" But she was cut off from Zant entering the castle with his two body gaurds. "Wow! The place looks good your highness… or should I say imp?" Zant sarcastically told both Cry and The queen. "Don't you ever say that! You'll never get this kingdom!" Cry yelled at Zant, Cry put his arms straight behind his back and ran towards Zant. Bending an air at him, Zant dodged the air and ran towards Cry grabbing his face and slamming him down to the ground, head first. "You'll never be able to protect the queen herself!" Zant yelled at Cry and began to put a curse on his face. "No… what are you doing?" Cry struggled underneath Zant, "Putting on a mask to hide that horrible air face away from my sight! That's what I'm doing!" Zant got back on his feet and Cry laid there, with a curse on his face… and the Twilight queen being thrown off her throne and being turned into her human form.

[Present time…]

"So that's how you got that mask?" Korra looked at Cry who still was looking towards the floor. "Yeah… no matter how many healers… nothing." Cry stood up and left the hut. "So how can we get it off?" Korra looked at Midna, "Eight million years a new hope, called a pine, will arise to defeat all evil in the universe… and this is the year that one person will be our hero, our legacy, our new hope." Midna looked to everyone in the room. "Like the avatar?" Korra put down her bowl and listened closely. "No… better than the avatar." Midna looked at Korra who was shocked, "But... how?" Korra raised her hands in the air. "Because that person is the core of all worlds… you're the avatar of the spirit and human world. Korra. That special person is the bridge between the underworld, the afterlife, the human, the spirit, and the Twilight realm." Korra looked at the floor for the longest time. "I still don't understand how!" Korra became more annoyed due to the fact that she will be over powered by this 'person'. "Every eight million years, there is a family who has spiritual blood in them and will have a child who is a walking spirit in the form of a person. Think of it that way." Midna said while she left Korra's hut to her owns and her friends. Korra sat there in silence

Okay so if you guys got confused I will explain it 'non' spiritually XD

So every eight million years there is a person chosen from all over the spirit world who will become a pine [another word in my terms for another spiritual bridge] but have more power than the avatar, but they are not the avatar, for example if Korra where to die that pine will become the avatar and while they are the avatar, Korra is being brought back to life from the help of the pine.

I hope this chapter was long, probably isn't :p, anyways PM me if you have any suggestions or ideas and leave a review as your login or guest because that helps a lot, also if you guys don't mind if I where to squish a couple of other youtubers into the story, It'll make the story A LOT better.


	4. Chapter 4 The Truth

Okay, so I figured out that you guys are getting confused with this story and Chronicle's, I understand that, so my goal is to finish this story tonight THEN start up with Chronicle's, you may seem like it's not possible, but it may be, who know's, I might be a wizard *Fails to make magic* so lets start this up!

The next day Korra was getting more balanced with Midna understanding all of her friends backstories, until she heard news about Tenzin and his family…

"You're leaving!" Korra shouted at Tenzin who was packing his stuff for his family, "Korra there's no point of me staying here while you're getting your training with Midna, you don't need me anymore." Tenzin shook his head and began to pack more stuff on top of Oogi. "Tenzin just stay one more night, please, for your kids, relax… also I want you to meet Midna!" Korra raised her hands in the air. Tenzin took a deep breath and began, "One night, one night only and then I'll be departing to the southern air temple with my family. Korra sighed of relief and ran off to meet with her friends, Mako, Bolin, and Asami. Tenzin looked at Korra running to her friends, Tenzin sighed and looked at his mother, Katara, who overheard there conversation. "Tenzin, what's bothering you?" Katara looked at her youngest son with a worried mind only a mother can know. "It's nothing it's just… Korra took her chance to learn a different way of spiritual guiding to a girl I never even knew, where she came from." Tenzin felt that he wasn't worthy enough for Korra. "Tenzin, you shouldn't feel like this, yes Midna is very different from us and she has a different culture from us but where all the same people, we have to learn how to live with one another." Katara turned around and walked away into her hut. Tenzin thought over what his mother told him, she was right, she is human, she is a living thing who is spiritual. Tenzin thought to himself, he then began unpacking for the night.

Later that night Midna and her friends, Pewds, Cry, Bacca, and Bajian where at the Glacier spirits festival with Korra, Mako, Asami, and Bolin who then began talking with Midna. "So… your not from here I can tell.." Bolin trailed off, "Bolin, if your going to try and flirt with me, your doing a terrible job at it." Midna stated, Bacca, Pewds, and Bajian all ooed at Bolin for doing a terrible job trying to flirt with Midna. "You know, I'd rather be in a nice, warm room with some jasmine tea and a good book then to be out here with these… idiot's" Cry stated while all three of the young boys looked atnhim while he shrugged. "I…I don't… think.." Midna began to spaz out, "Midna whats wrong?" Korra helped Midna up who randomly fell to the floor. "I need some air." Midna ran out of the fair and into the snowy field of ice. "I wonder why she was freaking out?" Bolin wondered, Korra did as well, "Maybe she's claustrophobic?" Korra shrugged the idea and went back to talking with the rest of her friends.

Midna kneeled in the snow clutching her stomach. "The transformation… it's happening…" Then all of a sudden everything went black for Midna.

"So you're a… air bender." Cry told Tenzin, "Oh yes… my children and I are the only air benders on earth." Cry became far-fetched, "What do you mean, only airbenders?" Cry retaliated while crossing his arms. "Are you that dumb not to realize that the air bending race became extinct and my father was the last air bender?" Tenzin said while frowning. "No! I'm an air bender too!" Tenzin's head darted back, "Excuse me?" with an attitude behind that voice, Cry was going to prove to Tenzin that he was an air bender. "I'll prove it to you!" Cry walked into a clear way of the fair and air bended Tenzin halfway across the fair. "See I told you." Cry said to himself, he brushed his hands off like he got dirt on them and walked away to join Korra and his friends and her friends. Everything was going smoothly until a beam of dark purple light exploded into the sky. "What is that!" Asami said as Korra ran off where Midna went.

"Midna!" Korra shouted, she saw Midna standing there, but with different clothing "Midna?" Korra went to go touch her back, but she turned around and was completely different then what she was. Midna had bright orange hair with her hair done very differently with a head piece that made a peculiar shape that ended at her nose. Red, piercing eyes, she had a weird design on her skin and clothing, Midna wore a skirt that made an upside down triangle on both sides of her skirt showing half of her legs, her skin was a mixture between purple and blue and her skin was also black. "Midna…wha- what happened to you?" Korra looked at Midna with her mouth open. "Midna…" Korra looked at Midna who had a guilty face. "Korra… is should've told you from the start but…" Midna trailed off, "But…" Midna looked at Korra…

"I am the Twilight Princess

OKAY SO MIDNA TOLD THE TRUTH AND WERE ALL DOOMED! Just kidding but we got 15 more to go… this is going to be a LONG night…

PM me if you have any ideas or suggestions, also R&R! IT HELPS!


	5. Chapter 5 An unwelcomed visitor

**GUYS I FAILED YOU, I DIDN'T FINISH THE STORY I HAVE FAILED YOU :( I REGRET NOTHING *jumps out of car and runs away* Anyways so I need your guys help, would you guys rather have me finish this story or go and continue chronicle's, please answer in the polls on my front page.**

**Uh… uh… OH YEAH Midna shown her true form last chapter and… the story from now on is going to be… ADVENTORUS! I don't own the legend of korra nor the legend of Zelda NOR THE YOUTUBERS NAMES!**

Midna stood there guilty of what she had changed into, no going back now, "Midna… how did you change into… that form?" Korra looked at Midna head to toe, she didn't see the friend she knew before. "Korra… where going to have to talk in a private place." Midna spoke walking away up to the huts. Korra soon joined her. "Midna, you need to tell me what's going on! I can't be hiding from these secrets anymore!" Korra crossed her arms, making Midna even guiltier. "Korra… I have been hiding many secrets from you this past week, and I feel like it's time to tell you the truth." Midna stood up tall, another thing Korra noticed is that Midna got incredibly taller. "Korra… I'm the Twilight Queen, ruler of the Twilight realm and its loyal shadows who live there, and I feel guilty of not telling you the whole truth… I'm sorry." Midna stood there looking down at Korra, but the avatar stood there shocked from the news. "Midna… no you can't be! It's…" Korra trailed off shaking her head with confusion. "Avatar, it's true, I am the Twilight Queen, and i am here to help you, and I need your help, back in the past I was very selfish for help, but I realized that people and spirits can't do things on their own, and I am asking you a favor, will you help me get my kingdom back from the ruler Zant who over towered my kingdom for three million years, and have caused them to become cruel for this long." Korra looked at Midna for the longest time. "I will… but what do you mean, 'I will need help'?" Midna began. "I can't tell you that." Korra began to get angry. "Why not! I mean you said you would help me! What's the point of me helping you and you not telling me what's coming for me?" Korra shouted at the queen, she stood there calmly and began. "Korra it's your history, not for me to tell you." Korra rolled her eyes, "Whatever." Korra's attitude began to pour out. Minda sighed, "Korra, your attitude is not going to stop this war." Korra relaxed her emotions towards Minda. "I'm sorry, your right, where not going to get anywhere with my attitude." Korra and Midna both them left her home. "Korra!" Mako shouted at the avatar, she ran up to him and they both hugged, she then stepped away to tell team avatar the truth about Midna. "Guys, I think Midna has to tell you something." Midna looked at team avatar, and Unalaq. "Guys, I would be best for me to tell you the truth then to hide it, but I know Korra told you about the Twilight queen… and that's me, I'm the Twilight queen, ruler of the Twilight realm, and it's loyal shadows, and I'm here to help you." Everyone was shocked except or Midnas friends and Unalaq, who had a dirty face written all over him. "Midna…I think it would be best if you left back to your… 'Realm' you have no reason to be here." Unalaq spoke with a tune not so very… friendly, "What do you you mean 'no reason to be here?" Midna crossed her arms and talked back to the northern water tribe chief. "Ugh, nothing!" Unalaq walked away from team avatar and Midna. "What was his problem?" Bolin said with a pouty lip. "I don't know… it was probably something Midna said." Korra answered Bolin question. "Either that or-" Asami was cut off from Cry running towards them. "Guys! Tenzin left, he left this not for you Korra." Cry handed Korra the note.

_Dear Korra,_

_ I am leaving for the southern air temples, I don't want you getting off with you training with Midna, she is very spiritual, and be patient with her, she has many great deeds to show you. With all regret, we had to leave._

_ Tenzin_

"I never got to say goodbye…" Korra dropped the note on the icy snow. Korra sighed, "I wish could've told him the truth." Korra looked at Midna. "Korra… I think it will be best for him to find out." Midna smiled, "And… then Tenzin can be a big jerk to Midna!" Bajian gleefully added. "Really!" Everyone shouted at Bajian and Pewds and Bacca laughed while Cry sighed and shook his head, "Like I said, hooligans." Everyone laughed while all three of his friends looked at him. "What? They agrre!" Cry said waving his arms at team avatar and Midna.

In the morning, Midna was back in her human form and Korra began practice with Twilight bending. "Korra you're not doing it right… Again!" Korra became frustrated, "Ugh, I'm trying the best I can!" Korra then bent water at Midna, but Midna dogged the water, "Nice try but… you're not going to beat the best bender of all time!" Midna and Korra laughed until the earth began to shake. "What's going on?" Korra yelled as Mako, Bolin, and Asami ran over to Korra and Midna. "Some bad is going to happen… and I know it." Midna spoke under her breath. All of a sudden, a portal that looked the same like the one Midnas friends came out of, but it was red, four shadow beasts fell through the portal with a figure to. When the shadow beasts made a fence around Midna and team avatar, Midna knew who it was. Midna immediately bent team avatar over the fence with her twilight magic. Korra, Asami, Mako, and Bolin plopped to the ground like slugs, the magic that Midna had used on them wiped all of there energy out of them.

Midna looked at the figure who had gotten color to himself, He smirked a smile and laughed

_"…Zant…"_

**WOLOLOOLOLO I DID IT GUYS I FINALLY GOT INTERNET BACK AND MANAGED TO GET 1142 WORDS! THIS MANY WORDS! LETS CELEBRATE *cake and soda fly everywhere* okay so as you read before my victory, Zant has finally shown himself to the avatar world, universe ect. What ever you want to call it…**

**PM me if you have an idea an- Follower *WE GET IT YOU SAID IT A-* ignore that person…**

**Let me start again, PM me if you have an idea or suggestion and R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6 A Fight We Will Never Forget

**OKAY I REALLY DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY SO LETS JUST START WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

"I should've known you were coming!" Midna shouted as Zant tutted and shook his head, "When was the last time I didn't follow you, never!" Zant cackled a laugh. "Oh Midna, you never changed, even after I put a curse on you family and army." Midna stood there in disgust. "And you never changed as well, you're still an evil, no hearted, soul!" Midna shouted, which made Zant angry. "Men… attack." Zant ordered his shadow beasts to attack Midna, very quickly, Midna changed into her true form and ran after her target, Zant, dodging Zant bodyguards, she threw one over her head with her twilight magic and the shadow beast was thrown into the force field that the twilight where locked in. Korra sat up and saw how Midna was fighting with Zant, she quickly got on her feet and ran to the force field. "Midna!" Korra shouted at the twilight queen, but no response. Midna wanted to finish this once and for all, right then and there. Then all of a sudden Zant saw the avatar at the force field, he raised his arm and his wrist and the field disappeared. Zant was speaking a language Korra never heard of, nor team avatar, only Minda. "No!" Midna ran and bent her twilight magic at Zant making him fly backwards. "Guys run!" Midna shouted at team avatar, Korra tried waking up her friends, but no use, until a reluctant Bolin sat up and saw a shadow beast running towards him, "Ahh!" Bolin jumped up and began to earth bend at the shadow beasts, but they were not affected by them, "Oh great, we need Korra!" Bolin yelled at Mako and Asami who just woken up and saw the chaos that was going on. "They got up quickly and all three of them began to run into the city. Korra stayed behind to help Midna, "Korra what are you doing? Get out of he-" Midna was then thrown ten feet away from Zant, he pulled out three broken objects from his hand, Midna looked at Zant, then the objects. "Do you remember this Midna? Do you?" Zant began to cackle, "The fused shadows…" Midna said under her breath. "That's right Minda! The fused shadows, that's what made you become of your beast form!" Korra looked at Zant, then Midna, then at her home that was being destroyed by both shadow beasts and spirits. "Korra go! I'll fend him off!" Korra then began. "Midna but…" "Just go!" Midna ordered her to save her family, and her home, the avatar went into the avatar state and then began to run with the help of air bending. Zant looked back at the avatar, then Midna, who was trapped on the ground with twilight chains. "I know you want to end this war, I do to, but their can only be on ruler on this throne and that's going to be me." Zant laughed but didn't realize that Midna had gotten a hold of the fused shadows. "Zant, you're a horrible person, but you don't realize how powerful I am." Midna then closed her eyes and tilted her head back until the fused shadows connected to her body and locked shut. "No!" Zant shouted, the ground began to shake and Midna was thrown backwards, to the left, then to the right until she kneeled in the snow until she changed into her beast form.

* * *

"Was that everything?" Korra asked her uncle. "Yes… that was every spirit." Korra and team avatar sighed of relief until the ground began to shake, "What's. Going. On!" Bolin fell down. Everyone immediately looked up to the sky to see a terrifying spirit with eight legs and a head that looked like the objects Zant had levitating in his hand. The spirit was glowing yellow with rotating squares around it, was that Midna? "Guys is that who I think it is?" Mako said while Korra looked closer, It was Midna! "Midna?" Bolin gasped while everyone was shocked. Midna walked very fast towards Zant with a staff in her hand. Korra and team avatar ran to get a closer look at the fight, They saw how Midna maneuvered quickly with Zant, Zant screamed and curled into a ball. "You are weak, You are not a true king!" Midna said in a demonic voice, "Yes I am!" Zant then disappeared. "Midna had finally clamed down and regained control of her human form. Team avatar ran up to Midna asking her millions of questions. "Guys im alright." Korra sighed of relief, she never saw that kind of thing happen in her life. "Korra. I think we need to post-pone our lesson until next Wednesda." Midna breathed hard and regained balance. " I also think we need to relax." Bolin added while everyone agreed. "Unalaq stood watching team avatar and Midna walk towards the southern water tribe.

* * *

Later that night, when everything died down, Midna and Korra where taking a walk talking about the styles of twilight bening she can do.

Until she heard a familiar voice…

"We cannot have the northern troops come at a time like this! Were not ready for war with my brother if they have that… thing with them!" Unalaq shouted at his commander.

Korra and Midna overheard the discussion with his commander, They then looked at eachother with shocked looks.

"He's planning war?"

* * *

**Uh oh… okay so unalaq is preparing war, Team avatar learned about Midna being the queen, Zant coming to visit Midna then start a fight… we can say this is post-pone WW11 XD JK anyways so I still haven't gotten any polls yet, you can also leave a review, as long as I get an answer!**

**PM me if you have any ideas or suggestions, and R&R FOR MORE, IT HELPS!**


	7. Chapter 7 A breath of fire part one

**Okay so I didn't upload any stories yesterday because I was SUPER BUSY with some stuff so today's Friday, I can relax, no busy stuff, might as well drink some coffee, sit back and write another chapter to my story… which is this one, OH also this story is going to be super FUNNY! This is what happens when you bring five people from the twilight realm to republic city *Laughs* it's gonna be FUNNNNNNNYYYYYY!**

Ever since Korra and team avatar along with Midna and her friends heard about Unalaq starting a civil war, things have been turned around for them, including the spirit attacks over the past week they've been there. So Asami was able to make a deal with Varrick to take a ship to Republic City with him. Down in the conference room, or what Varrick likes to call it, the 'talking room'. The room had three couches, very colorful- indeed-. With blue wallpaper that looked similar to a diamond. Team avatar with Midna's team where talking about Unalaq and the spirits. "The only thing we can do is probably talk with General Iroh and see what he has to say." Asami began to speak. "Wait, who's General Iroh?" Pewdie asked the whole group, but the rest of them recalled with a yell. "Pewds, we told you guys five times who General Iroh is!" Mako yelled at Pewds. "Any way's, I think it's a good idea, we get an army, and we have a head start." Bolin stated. "Actually, Unalaq has a head start from us…" Asami stated. "Oh…" Bolin rubbed the back of his neck. The next couple of minutes where filled with talks about how they were going to get around Unalaq and his army. "I have an idea, okay, so we have Midna who can turn into her huge beast form, then we have the avatar! Then we also have some, pretty skilled twilight benders. And then we have… you guys… who are not as intense as we… are…" Bajian trailed off while Mako, Bolin and Asami looked at him after the comment Bajian made. "Well I mean yeah Bajian, it's a good idea but…" Korra looked to the ground while twiddling her thumbs. "Well… what!" Bajian exclaimed. "Well… I mean the northern water tribe has really good fighting techniques and even if we have Iroh's army with us where still not capable of fighting with them." Everyone looked at Korra, "Korra, General Iroh has many benders for his army, we could take him down." Midna looked at Korra who shook her head. "No guys, what I mean is that ever since I heard about this feud and Unalaq connecting with the spirits, I think they're going to become an alliance with the spirits." Midna nodded her head. "Korra's right, ever since I was thrown off from Zant, I wasn't able to get any of my army to come with me, only Pewdiepie, Bajian, Bacca, and Cry, and Zant had turned everyone to his side, it's no use for me anymore to get an army from my home." Everyone understood Midna and Korra. Once the clock hit midnight everyone went to bed to arrive home, and to a new place.

_In the morning…_

Team avatar and Midna with her team landed in Republic City at nine –o'clock. Everyone, including Varrick walked off the boat, Midna pulled her friends aside. "Guy's I know you going to be mad at me, but I need you four to get a job, together." Cry then threw his hands up in the air. "No! Why with 'them' they'll mess me up, they'll get fired, no wait, they'll get all of us fired!" The rest of the men looked at the young seventeen-teen year old. "What! You know that's true, you guys do screw up sometimes." Pewds, Bacca, and Bajian shook their heads and listened more to Midna. "Anyways, Also you guys are going to have to stay here for a little bit." "Bu-…" Cry was interrupted by Midna who was starting to get annoyed. "That's an order, Cry." Midna looked at Cry who put his fingers between the creases of the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, that's an order Cry." Bacca mocked Midna who looked at Bacca with a very serious look. "Guys, I know you don't see me as the old Midna, I get it, I hate this curse too. But I am still your leader." The four men looked at Midna who walked away to meet Korra and Mako with another person she never knew, lots of things have been running through everybody's head since they met Midna and she is starting to think she's the main problem of the spirits. "Thanks for starting a civil war." A woman, early fifty's, with gray, short wavy hair with a cream, white, skin was wearing some type of metal bending suit. She spoke harshly to the people who came back from the southern water tribe but not Midna and her friends. "I didn't start a civil war! Okay maybe I did but…" The woman nodded her head like she didn't care. "Actually, she didn't, her uncle did.' Midna spoke while walking up to the small group. The woman jerked her head back. It was surprising to see a girl in full out black. "The name's Midna." Midna stuck out her hand, but slowly pulled it back and put her hand in her pocket after seeing the expression on the woman's puzzled face. "Lin, Lin BeiFong, I'm Chief of Police, also metalbending." Midna became more surprised. "Wait, did you just say you Chief of police?" Lin gave a yes while Midna asked a question. "Do you have any places in you work for my four friends over there?" Midna pointed to the four men who were talking. "I belive I do, I think I have four places in my job, how well do your 'friends' know martial arts?" Midna gave an answer. "They know more than just martial arts, their benders." Lin looked at Midna then to Korra and Mako then back to Midna. "Have your friends come down to the station after this meet so I can get some paper work and have there uniforms ready, also Mako you are stationed for tonight for the walk near the southern water tribe cultural center, I cannot have you be late, get ready." Mako zipped past Midna and Korra to get ready for the walk.

_[Twilight Realm…]_

Zant was standing in front of a small crystal sphere watching each movement of Midna and her trace with the avatar. "_Your highness, what is_ _bothering you_?" One of his servants walked up to Zant, who was facing the other direction from his workers. "_Yes. Midna is taking this war to the human realm, she is doing a difficult task to get kingdom back, but she has no clue what's coming for her. She thinks she still has a_ _hope, but she doesn't know who else I have_." Zant put his hands behind his back and smiled wickedly.

_[Republic City]_

At the metal bending station, the four men got their jobs and where handed uniform's that where gray with gold buttons on them. After they got changed, they were approached by a two men who one was very messy with a pot belly, while the other one was skinny and groomed. "Well well well, look what we got here, four more rookies, the man with the potbelly laughed while the other one laughed with him. "Uh, who are you, again?" Bacca asked the two men. "Names Lu and that's Gang." Both of them stopped laughing and smirked at the four men, then Lu asked what there names where. "Well my names Bacca, that Is Bajian, that's Pewds, And that's Cry, the goodie goodie." Lu and Gang laughed while Cry looked at Bacca with a angry face behind his mask, but Bacca could tell. "Well, nice names, circus people!" Lu and Gang laughed once more. "Hey why are you wearing a mask?" Gang crossed his arms while Cry gave a harsh answer. "Well maybe I don't want people to see my face, do you have a problem with that?" Lu and Gang stood there laughing once more. The four men rolled there eye's and went to the four desks in the corner of the room, one up against a corner, one next to that one and the same for the two other ones. The four men sat down and began to work until Mako walked in. "Guys?" Mako looked at them with a puzzled face. "Hey Mako… what do we do?" Bajian began. "You fill in time orders, and when you're all done, you'll all come with me downtown to the walk. All the men nodded their head while Lu began. "You know Maiko, your trying to be the 'super cop' but it's not helping them." Cry then jumped from his seat, "Well at least he's not a lunatic childman who feeds off of pranks and hurtful jokes and actually 'does ' his job not like you two!" The two men froze in there seats and continued working whispering things about Cry. Mako looked at Cry and thanked him, Cry nodded his head and sat down to continue his work.

Later that night…

The police had finally made it to the southern water tribe cultural center and the four men existed the car. "I never even knew who much a car would be so comfterble." Pewds added while getting exiting the care, but Pewds hand was caught between the car door and pains darted up through his hand to his forearm. "AHH!" Everyone looked at Pewds who struggled to rip his arm out, Cry walked over and pulled the car latch forward to release Pewds hand. "Oh… thanks…" Pewds walked away rubbing his red bleeding hand while Cry shook his head and started to where Lin was. "You guys okay?" Lin looked at Pewdie the most. "Yeah where fine." "I'M NOT FINE!" Pewdie screamed back at Bajian, who froze in his place.

Korra was riding on Naga while Midna was tagging along side with Korra. Korra happened to look down to see Midna with a worried expression. "What's wrong?" Korra asked the twilight queen. "Oh, nothing, I'm just a little worried for my friends, their inside of the center guarding it and I feel like something bad is going to happen." Korra looked back up to see northern water tribe people glaring and yelling at the avatar and her people. "Midna I have a question." Midna looked up. "What is it?" "Well since where having this now, did you ever have a walk like this?" Midna began. "Well, no it was more, brutal li- Midna was then interrupted by a loud explosion, the colors of fire breathed out of the cracking windows, and everyone froze, paused, and was shocked. Midna stood there, her friends, her private gaurds, gone, no longer to be seen, where in the cultural center.

**Uh oh… okay so the place exploded and that's very bad, did the twilight team (what I call them from now on) die or did the live, you'll have to find out in the next chapter.**

**PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS AND R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8 A breath of fire part 2

**Okay so these couple of next chapters are going to be about Midna and her family with alongside Korra and team avatar and THEN we go to the southern air temple and YADAYADAYADA (poop) LET'S START SHALL WE! Don't own the lok nor the youtubers names NOR the legend of zelda**

A shout that went from a person's mouth was louder than anyone have ever heard. "No!" Midna ran past the southern water tribe citizens and pushed and shoved until get broke down the flaming door and ran into the firey blaze. Everyone yelled and screamed for her to come back, but the scared Twilight princess did not listen, she didn't care if they said anything or not, the only thing Midna cared about were her friends, they where the only thing that didn't change into anything, she pushed down the wood pole that was on fire, she didn't care about her hands sizzling from the flames, she ran up the stairs before it could catch on fire, but when Midna took the last step very quickly, her foot fell through the wood, ready to catch Midna, but she wasn't able to move her foot, then the floor above her fell through and pushed the twilight princess through the stairs and into a dark, deep, hole.

"Aw man…" Cry trailed off, he suddenly felt heatness around himself, he opened his eyes to see flames scattered across the room. "Guys! Get up! The place is on fire!" Suddenly his friends where wide awake. "What happened?" Bacca ran to the door, but to only burn his hand, he yelled with pain. "Bro let me get that!" Bajian opened the door without any pain, the four men then ran out of the room they where guarding, but when they approached the stairs Midna fell through, but they didn't know that, they ran to the other one but was blocked off from burning wood poles. "I have an idea! Follow me!" Pewdie led the way while Cry, Bacca, and Bajian followed him. They returned to the room that they used to be in. "Guy's there's no possible way we are going to get down those stairs, so where going to have to jump." Pewds friends looked at him. "There's no way where going to be able to make that jump!" Bajian exclaimed. "But Cry can." The three other men looked to the air bender who shook his head. "Theres no way I'm gonna make that jump with you guy's tagged along with me, it would be to much weight!" Bacca shook his head. "We got to jump, either we make it, or break it!" The four men ran to the window and jumped through the large window, they all screamed, Cry landed on the concrete, Bajian landed in the bushes, Bacca landed in the fountain and Pewdie fell and landed on the police cruiser. "Oh my…" Pewds plopped next to Korra, Mako, and Lin who looked at Pewds. "Are you alright?" Lin helped Pewds up. "No im not alright, first my hand, now I land on the car!" Pewdie went to go help his friends up. But the avatar ran up to the twilight benders. "Where's Midna?" Bacca looked at Korra with a confused face. "What do you mean _'where's Midna'_?" Korra gasped. "You guy's didn't see her?" All four of the men shook there heads while Korra sat down, afraid that her spiritual mentor was dead, in the blazing center.

Midna was lying there, she was in the basement who was the only place that wasn't thriving with fire. Midna had been lying there having flash backs from her normal life to her new life as a twilight citizen. Immediately she woke up and gasped. She sat upright rubbing her head. "Who knew concrete could kill." Midna stood up and found the nearest exit door into the main part of the building she pushed past the flaming objects and ran into the wind, feeling the breeze, Midna ran and jumped over the flaiming wood and shattered glass sticking upright. Everyone was looking at her with a relief. Korra sighed. "You made me scared!" She playfully pushed Midna aside. "Well sorry, but…" Midna trsiled off to see the person she never wanted to see.

"Zant."

**AGAIN WE HAVE ZANT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM! PM me if you have any suggestions or ideas and R&R! it helps! **


	9. Chapter 9 Angry, Anger, Angist

**LETS START BECAUSE I FORGOT TODAY WAS UPDATE DAY!**

"Midna it's good to see you again, after the fight we had, but let's save today for just talking." Zant smirked an evil smile. "Zant, not now, this is there home." Zant laughed at the comment Midna made. "Really! Then why are you here for there help?" Midna shook her head. "Because there world is at war too!" Midna was only here for talk, but Zant was here for more than just talking. "Wow! Really that's… that's really ironic. I just have one thing to ask you." Everybody was shocked, confused, and startled for what is about to happen. "Do you miss your family, the one I killed, your brothers, sisters, Jaini and Thea, parents, your son, Ciaran, and your husband, Donnovan, im sure they miss you too. But didn't you forget your sisters death, do you even remember them?" It was true, Midna was wiped cleam from her memory from her sisters, the last thing she remembered was that both Jaini and Thea where placed under a curse like Midna. "Yeah, from that expression, I'm guessing you don't remember." Midna was flushed from the anger Zant was feeding to her, Korra then made the biggest mistake of her life. "Zant! Stop!" Zant turned his head to face the avatar. "Well, well, well, I'm guessing this is the biggest hero of the universe, well, that's what I was told." Korra's brows arched, she could now understand why Midna was so angry. "You need to stop! Your going to cause destruction in this world." Zant laughed a wicked one. "Really/ Really, wow, that's- that's real nice avatar. 'your going to cause destruction in this world'." Zant mocked Korra in a girly voice, which made Korra fused with anger. "You are! And you know that!" Korra screamed at Zant. "You know I hope you learned a lot from what I just said, and the war with Amon… Unalaq and Vaatu…" Korra became confused, who was Vaatu? How'd he know about the war with Amon? "Take this month to think about the questions your going to need to ask the people around you." Then with a flash or lightning, Zant was gone, and Midna stood there looking at the people of Republic city. "Midna…" Korra trailed off, Midna felt like falling down and crying, but she was too strong for that. "I have failed my kingdom, this is going to be a war we will never forget."

**SO SORRY ITS SHORT AND SUCH! In tommorows chapter, we will have 2 or 3 chapters, depending how much I need to state, talking about Midna's life past and the next chapter will cover Midna and Korra going to the southern air temple. PM me if you have any suggestions and R&R! it helps!**

PS… the chapter was really bad and it's hard writing stories at 11:00 where I live in so I apologize for the chapter being really bad, I really am honest. (HUGS?!) LOL sorry.


	10. Chapter 10 within the past part one

**Okay so my plan is for today is tell the backstory of Midna, and literally NO body knows about her backstory unless her curse with Zant becoming an imp, so I will take full credit for her backstory the one I made up, NOT the characters I will include, but her backstory… and I made a mistake with the story because I want to include Wan in this story but 10,000 years… 8 million years… so if you notice the time lap and wrong things, that was my mistake and lets just go with Wan with avatar micgig and stuff so, just ignore it and keep it to yourself, but if you wan to rage like I did, go right ahead, *hehe* I can't stop you, Oh also really funny thing, when I was coming out of the shop for my Oboe, this guy came up to me and kept saying "IS THAT A PICKELO?" What?! So that guy gave me an idea…**

**Don't own the legend of Korra, Zelda, the YouTube's, and yeah I think that's it…**

Midna, Korra, Mako, Bolin and Asami where sitting in Mako and Bolin's apartment, they had only two couches, a pro-bending poster with Bolin's face smacked on it, a table with two chairs a closet and two bedrooms for the brothers.

"So I want to get this straight, you were actually a human? Before the lion turtles gave you powers?" Midna nodded to the question, she was in her human form, but Bolin began to wonder if that 'was' her actual human form.

"Midna… is that your human form? The one you had 'before' you became an imp or whatever you are?" Midna nodded again. "Guy's… I cant keep secrets from you anymore, you learned too much, now I must tell you my actual past…"

_[10,000 years ago in a lion turtle city]_

_"I was about the age of eighteen when this all happened, and when we all found out, an apocalypse happened."_

Midna was walking with her two sisters, Jainie and Thea, Jainie was faired skinned like her father, she had short, dark brown hair with two eye colors, a brown color on her left, and a green one on her right, Jainie was about three to four years old, her spirits high, but never brave enough to show it, Jainie always wore a brown dress with green sleeves and brown sandals.

Thea on the other hand was twelve to thirteen years old, Thea was Caucasian like her mother and her oldest sister, she had long, black, hair with blue eyes, nobody ever really understood how Thea had blue eye's since her parents had brown eyes, but her oldest sister had blue eyes too. Thea also always wore red or black clothing, but today, she was wearing a red dress with black sandals.

And of course we can't forget one of our main characters of this story, Midna. Midna also too did have Caucasian skin with long, black hair, she wore makeup around her eyes making the shape of a cat's eye, her eyes were bright crystal blue, like Thea's. Midna wore a badge dress that went to her feet on wore brown boots that went to her knees.

When Midna and Thea where ahead, Thea noticed that Jainie was far behind. "Come on slow poke!" Midna nudged her sister to stop. The four year old came to her senses and began to catch up with her sisters. Then, there was a rattle here, and a rattle there. Midna happened to see her friend, Wan, that crazy guy, being chased by the Chew brothers. "What did he do know?" Midna told her sisters to go home while she went to go help Wan.

"You won't get away today Wan!" One of the Chew brothers yelled at Wan, Midna ran up the wood steps of a building and she jumped for the balcony where Wan was faced by the Chew brothers.

"Let him go!" Midna commanded, all four brought attention to Midna, who put her hands on her hips. One of the Chew Brothers laughed, "Really peasant! You really want to tell '_us_' to stop?" All three of the brothers faced there spear at Midna, who smirked.

"Well at least I'm not a fat pig who sits around and eats all the food we need every day!" Midna raised her leg and knocked all the spears out of her hand. She took all three of the brothers and threw them off the balcony edge.

"And I also know martial arts too!" Midna and Wan laughed at the Chew brothers, they couldn't even get up with all that fat they had stuffed in them. "I never knew you learned martial arts." Wan said while Midna helped Wan up.

"Yeah, well, thanks to my father, he taught me martial arts." Wan smiled, the boy had brown hair that was slicked up to make a point, he wore peasant clothes like Midna, but he wore orange pants and shirt that was made into a V shape down to his waist, his brown eyes gleamed in the burning sun.

"Yeah… um what '_did_' you steal from them?" Wan chuckled as he pulled three pieces of bread from his pocket. "Not exactly the getaway token, but it's worth something." Midna pulled out four gold pieces from her pocket, they were shaped in a circle with a square cut out in the middle.

"I have four gold pieces, I earned them from my job, but I think you should have them." Midna's blue crystal eye's twinkled as Wan looked at them, how could he repay her.

"Um… no that's okay, I don't need the money i-." Wan was cut off from Midna taking his hand and placing the gold in his hand. "Take it, I don't care." Wan smiled as he put the gold in his pocket.

"Thanks." Midna smiled as both the friends leaped off the balcony. "I have to go. I have to tend to my _'tedious siblings'_." Midna and Wan both laughed. Wan said his goodbyes and Midna walked away from her friend.

[_Midna's home_]

Midna arrived to see her three brothers and father plowing the corn field while Jainie and Thea where inside the house making loafs of bread.

Midna's home wasn't the best, her family wasn't rich either, you had cracks in the roof outside and chinks in the celling inside, Midna and her siblings slept in the same bedroom, Thea and Jainie sleeping in the warm bed while her three other brothers, Akiyo, Benjirou, and Daichi.

They all looked like their father, brown hair, brown eyes, and they were always put to the field. Daichi was the oldest, he was sixteen, Benjirou was the second oldest, and Akiyo was the youngest, he was seven years old.

Midna opened the wood door to step inside of the house, Midna smelled fresh baked bread, fresh cut carrot cake, and most of all, her favorite desert. Pumpkin spiced cake with sugar spread around the top

Midna immediately swiftly walked into the kitchen to see her two sisters and her mother, Midna's mother was brave and strong.

Midna's mother had graying hair and wrinkles underneath her eyes, and like Thea, she wore a black dress, her mother's eyes gleamed from the sunlight peering through the window.

"Hey mom… whatcha' baking there?" Her mother looked up to see her oldest child, "Oh nothing, just stuff for the Chew family and my job, they said we would get extra money if I bake this."

Midna's mother worked for the Chew family, she was one of the bakers there, her father the same, only that her father worked as a farmer for them.

"Ugh, why do we have to be under their rule, I mean, it's not fair, we should have our rights too!" Midna slammed her fist on the table making Thea and Jainie flinch. "Midna, quiet down, you don't want any of the neighbors hearing us!" Midna's mother snapped at her oldest one.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I think it's not fair that the Chew family is not helping its citizens." Midnas mother shook her head. "Midna, you need to understand this, but I think it's not fair too, but were at least getting money."

Midna sighed, she thought that the world wasn't fair for the peasants. Until the mailman came by there poor house. Midna got up and went to answer the door. "Hello Midna, this is for your mother and father, and this… is for you!" The mailman left and Midna tossed the mail for her parents on the small table they ate off of. Midna walked up the stairs slowly reading the message.

_Dear Midna,_

_ After so many years of trying to become the city owner, I finally got the place. I hope that you all will be happy under my rule with the Chew Family._

_ From, Zant_

Midna gasped and dropped the note, family tensions have arose since Midna and Zants father where fighting for years since their fathers death over the place of the Jarl,

but Zant's father successfully got the throne and Midna's father then became a peasant, married her mother, and had six adorable children, most of the time.

_[Present time…]_

"So Zant's father was the jarl of that lion turtle city?" Midna nodded her head, "And after a vote with the kingdom, Zant got rule with the chew brothers and they became an alliance… or you could say else."

[_Wans tree home]_

"Midna this is crazy, killing your cousin over what?" Midna sighed heavily, she sometimes wished that Wan would have a brain sometimes.

"Wan, what I'm trying to say is that we should over take the Chew brothers and kill my cousin, I told you a million times what he had done to my family!" Wan thought about it.

"It doesn't seem like a bad idea for over throwing The Chew brothers, and your cousin, but we need a weapon, a very powerful weapon." Wan slammed his fist into his hand.

"I think I know what weapon we can have." "What weapon?" Midna smiled and crossed her arms. "Fire bending." Wan exclaimed with excitement, "Yes! Fire bending! We can take them out with fire bending… but how?"

Midna and Wan looked out the small, wood, window. "There! That leader of a pack is looking for soldier's!" "That's genius!"

Midna and Wan walked into town to meet the pack leader. "Where here to help hunt." The pack leader looked at both Midna and Wan, then the man began to laugh.

"Really now! Well for your information, where heading into the spirit forest, but we need to pick up some fire bending. If you can handle the fire bending, then you can come, but if your too baby then I'm gonna send you home."

Midna began, "Trust me, I've killed wolves before." The man shook his head in disbelief. Then the man with his team and _'new recruits'_ left or the lion turtle.

**So this story if gonna go over 3 to 4 chapters and I have finally FINALLY! gotten close to 2000 words YESH! Anyways so PM me if you have any suggestions and R&R! it helps also if you do post a review say out of which chapter is your favorite so far (including this one**)


	11. Chapter 11 within the past part two

Okay so I have taken my break time to write a little bit in my story stuff, I got a response from my friend, Jainie, SHE ACTULLY EXSIST! *LE GASP* No im just kidding she dose but her name isin't Jainie its Jaimie also if you want to check her out, but she STILL hasn't written anything, yeah Jaimie, there waiting for you to write. So we left off with Wan and Midna going to get firebending powers, then go venture out into the spirit forest and meet Aye Aye, what a weird name, and yeah… that's it… LETS START SHALL WE!?

Don't own the legend of korra, Zelda, THE YOUTUBERS and I DO own my backstory I created for Midna, her human character and stuff…

Wan Midna and the soilders with the pack leader went to the spirit turtle to recive bending, it was a rush for Midna, she never felt the moment she laid eyes on fire she would be grasping it in her hand, using her father's techniques of martial arts for the fire, she zoomed out imagining what powers she could do with fire bending.

"Now remember, you cannot keep this firebending." The lion turtle spoke with great knowledge, Wan nudged Midna to listen, her head span a little, keeping up with the lion turtle.

"You. Come here." The pack leader told Wan, Wan walked up to the large beast, the turtle places two of its large fingers on Wan's chest and forehead, scarred, Midna was afraid that the fingers would dive into her only friends head.

A green light glimmered from the lion turtle to Wan, Wan steped back and the pack leader called Midna to go up, determined, Midna looked straight into its orange, percing eye's. The lion turtle looked closer at Midna, it could sense something.

The lion turtle placed the same fingers on the same place where it was on Wans chest and forehead onto her's.

But things went wrong…

When the green light emerged, it flung Midna backwards, making her lose eyesight and blacking out. The only thing she could see was herself in a room in darkness, no life, no light, no help.

She called out Wans name, but nothing, Midna then saw a faded future memory she never knew, it was a woman, with bright orange hair with her eye's glowing purple, the woman was in the air fighting with someone she never knew, the man had a fish type helmet on, with sleeves that hung over the man's arms.

She wondered why this image was shown to her, who was that? Where was that? A million things ran through Midna's mind, until a familiar voice was calling out her name, then everthing began to be broken from gleaming white.

Midna covered her eye's from the burning light. Then she saw her friends face over hers shaking her body.

"Midna wake up!" Wan called out, Midna opened her eye's, quickly, she sat up breathing fast. "Wha- Wha happened?" Midna grabbed the upper part of Wan's arms and he helped her up, then the lion turtle began.

"You cannot have fire bending, it will cause great damage to the world and to her." Midna looked at Wan, then the men who were shaking there heads.

Midna stood their, great, what a fail that happened to the plan. "Am I able to have any other bending?" The lion retored with a no, her hopes for Zant and the Chew brothers where gone, no longer be able to use for herself.

One of the soilders threw a dagger at her, she caught the dagger in time before it caught between the nose and eyes. "Take it, we still gonna need a person for this hunt." Midna sighed of relief, she still had a weapon.

"Let's go, before it turns night." The group left the lion turtle city for the deep, dark spirit forest.

[spirit forest]

The group was getting ahead from Midna and Wan, they had discussed their idea quietly so none of the soilders nor the leader would hear them. "Do you think it will work?" Wan nodded his head, "It has to work."

"And it did…"

[Outside of the Lion turtle city]

"Alright guys, we have been tired of eating table scraps of these 'Chew brothers' and my cousin is coming tomorrow, so where going to attack at midnight." All of the people Midna and Wan chose where either friends who understood, or people who wanted to rebel against.

[the morning at Midnas house]

Midna awoke to a loud thud and screaming coming down stairs, her head popped up and she quickly stood up and darted down stairs, when she saw two royal guards of the lion turtle city, she could only think one person to do this…

Zant

"What's going on?" One of the royal guards began. "Your mother and father have been accused of a crime." Midna silently gasped, "Wha- Why?" The second guard began. "Your cousin, Zant, accused them for stealing food from the Chew brothers." Even thought Zant just got here, he's already arresting people?

"Let them go!" Midna grabbed one of the guards arms, but he shoved Midna to the ground. Thea and Jainie leaped to help their sister while Akiyo, Benjirou, and Daichi went to catch the guards. "Midna you take good care of your brothers and sisters! Don't let them go!" And there they went, her mother's last words she heard for a while.

Midna sat there on her knees, a million things racing through her mind, tonight, tonight she's going to do this, she's going to get her parents out tonight.

Midna ran to Wans tree house, she let herself in and ran to Wan, who was startled by the surprise visit, Midna told Wan about everything that had happened. He agreed to get her parents out tonight, if they didn't do it in time, the consequence would be worse than starvation.

[later that night…]

"Alright guys, this is it, no backing down, we have to do this, we have had enough of reciving table scraps from the Chew brothers and Midnas cousin, we fight tonight!" They rebels cheered as the recived a mask made by Midna, the mask had black eyes with weird patters on it with the mask half white and half black.

The small group entered in the lion turtle city, they were greeted by guards who began attack, most of them ran to the shelter with the food and most of them fought off the soilders, The Chew brothers walked outside to meet their father with their spears in their hand.

"Father, what are we going to do?" The father of the Chew brothers grunted, he called out for more guards, then Zant stepped outside. "What's going on?" The young twenty year old had red piercing eyes, with a shaggy black hair cut, he wore black robes that went down to his shins, and he also wore a blue shirt and black pants and shoes.

"Your highness, an attack has happened." The four bowed to Zant who greeted himself to the banister and looked down at the rebels wearing masks, he looked to his right to see a young man fire bending at the guards, then to see a particular girl with her shining black hair flowing behind her as she ran to the dungeon where her parents where.

"No!" Zant grunted as he walked quickly down to the dungeon. The Chew family looked back at the mad jarl.

[Dungeon]

Midna walked quickly into the dungeon, she didn't have much time to see her parents, she took a left and quickly made another one until she saw two particular faces. "Mother, Father?" The two heads popped up from the relizing voice, Midna ran to their cell.

Midna pulled off her mask and began. "Mother, Father, I came to get you out!" Midna pulled on the lock, but no use. "Sweetheart, what are you doing here?" Midna looked at her parents. "Mom… I cant let you rot in this cell, along with dad… I can't live without you two-." Then she was interrupted by a man who pulled on the back of her badge dress. "Hello cousin, nice nightly visti I must say?" Midna stood there in shock of the person she never wanted to see.

"What has happened here?" The lion turtle said, the moring sun had been over shadowed by dark, dusty clouds. "You're Great Spirit, these two reckless people formed an army and used 'you're firebening' on the city." The lion turtle looked at them, "You two are banished 'forever' but Wan, you may keep your firebending." Wan looked at Midna then at the lion turtle.

"Oh no, she didn't do anything!" Zant then looked to the young man. "She tried freeing her parents from prison." Midna looked down and Wan began. "Then if where banished, then her family is too." Zant looked at Midna. "Well… I can consider this, your sisters come along…

But your parents and brothers are to be hung."

Midna was shocked, she is going to lose her parents. "When?" Her voice cracking, Zant looked at the sky. "Next week, next week on Monday." Midna had one tear falling down her cheek. How was she ever going to live? "No!" Midna fell to the ground and plead, no matter how many times Midna would sacrifice herself, Zant said no.

[The spirit forest]

Midna, Wan, Thea and Jainie where walking through the colorful forest alone, no food, no guide, no hope. "Hey Midna… I'm sorry about your parents and brothers." Midna shushed him. "Thank you, but I can't have Jainie and Thea find out about this."

Wan nodded his head until they heard a sound. "Oh… Midna…" Jainie walked up to her older sister with her arms open wide for a grasp to pick her up. "What is it?" Jainie rubbed her stomach. "Im hungry…" The small voice trailed off as Thea, Wan, and Midna began to search for food, Midna sat Jainie on a rock. "Don't move." Midna and Wan walked back to search for food.

"Thea, why are we out here?" Jainie said as she tilted her head to the side and her short, dark brown hair fell infront of her face. "Jainie, I can't tell you." Thea leaned up against a rock as Jainie stood up and grasped her sisters red dress. "Are we going on an adventure?" The little girls eyes gleaming with curiosity.

"I wish…" Thea trailed off as Midna and Wan came back with nothing. "Did you guys find anything?" Midna and Wan shook their head, Jainie jumped of the small rock and walked deep into the forest. "Wait Jainie come back!" The three friends ran after the curious four year old.

"Look!" The little girl pointed at a beautiful Oasis, It had green vines with pink flowers spread across them. It also had clean water with a bridge and most of all, fruit!

"Well that's coincidental." Thea stated putting her hands on her hips. Wan and Midna walked up to the bridge until a figure appeared from no where. "Be gone humans!" The animal man pushed Midna and Wan into the clean, blue water.

"Hey!" Thea ran up to the bridge to see her sister and Wan sit there in the water all soken wet. "We need food, this is the only place we have to get food!" The spirit looked at Thea then Wan then to Midna then to Jainie who stood all the way near the forest.

"… No!" Thea then became angry, she pushed the spirit, but it didn't move. "Wha- What?" Thea became confused and pushed again but nothing. "How's this possible, I can't move him, but he can move us?" The spirit laughed. Until Jainie screamed, everyone turned to see Jainie who ran to one of her older sisters. "What's wrong?" Thea looked up and saw other weird figures walking through the forest and up the bridge.

"Well, my people are coming and you cannot have any of the fruit I have for them!" Then the lemur spirit pushed Thea and Jainie off the ledge of the bridge. "Ugh!" Thea grunted while tilting her head back. Jainie sat there all soken like the rest of her friend and sisters.

Until a more larger spirit who was green with black eyes came over to the ledge of the bridge where the lemur spirit was. "Oh come on, they have small child with them." The spirit pointed while the lemur spirit retorted with a no.

"At least tell us where we can get food! Please we have all gone through a lot and we need help." Midna pleaded, the lemur spirit smirked. "Well I'll tell you something, there is another lion turtle city." Midna's hopes raised up. "Really? Where!" Wan stood up and waited for an answer. "Well, it's located 'none of your business!"

The lemur spirit laughed and looked at the homeless people, but midna was not going to tolerate this, she went through a lot from hearing about her parents and siblings execution, her sisters, herself, and Wan where banished from her home and what does she get, a stupid spirit lemur laughing at her!

"That's it! I've had enough of this, if I am not allowed to have an answer for a new place to live, then I will get through to you to tell me!" Midna ran out of the creek an ran up the concrete bridge, she ran and punched the lemur spirit in the face.

"How dare you threaten me and my people for a new place for a home?" Midna became even angrier. "Because I lost my home! I lost my parents and my brothers to execution, we were driven out of my home, Wan too! And now you say I threaten you for a new place to live! Well look here animal jerk, you have a home, I don't, where tired of being treated this way!

The last words she said echoed in the forest from her yelling, the spirit lemur stood there looking at her, he didn't say a word. No peep. No sound.

"I guess your right… there is a lion turtle city up just the road from here, It'll take a while, but you'll get the supplies you need… also just to state something, I don't like humans, they smell bad, and they have an ignorant soul… but your different, I can sense something with your two sisters too."

Midna nodded her head, the three got up and walked out of the creek back into the deep forest.

OKAY IT TOOK ME TWO DAYS TO GET THIS CHAPTER DONE, WHOO HOO NOW I CAN BEGIN THE NEXT CHAPTER! *Slowly stops clapping and puts head down* Well I'm not going to update tomorrow because I'm going to a party with my friends Thea Jaimie and my other best friend Lucy who also has another FanFiction Micjjiger going on :) PM AND R&R FOR MORE, YOU KNOW THE QUE!


	12. Chapter 12 Within the past part three

**Okay so todays Saturday and where going a bit farther into the story because the background of the chapters, I realized, are going to cover more than 3 chapters so where gonna skip Midna, Wan, Jainie and Thea going to the air lion turtle, Wan finding Mula, them meeting Vaatu and Ravaa and him fusing with Ravaa and stuff so… the thing is that Zant overthrew the chew brothers, one of his soldiers went through the spirit forest to capture Midna, Jainie, and Thea and the solider knocked Wan out so where gonna start out with two [POV]'s and I never did one of these but I read them so im gonna give my best [POV]. SO LETS START! Oh also I didn't know what to call the city of where Zant spoke so yeah… not very professional.**

**Don't own the legend of Korra, Zelda, the youtubers.**

[Midna's POV]

I awoke to shouting and glaring, I noticed that I was hanging, my wrists were buring from the rope that kept me hanging, I realized that it was the end of the week, and I was terrified, my mother and father, brothers and sisters are going to be executed, what am I going to do?

"Mother, Father!" No words, I looked to my left to see my two sisters awake, terrified, but not my brothers, what did Zant do to my family? I struggled to get loose, but the crowed quieted.

Then Zant walked up to the cliff of the ocean, but then I realized that we were all going to be hitting the jagged rocks near the shore.

"Citizens of this Lion turtle city, today we have all gathered to see the execution of my dear family, who has rotten my ways, and my life, my dear aunt, uncle, and my cousins , Akiyo, Benjirou, and Daichi, have already been starved to death, and now my other cousins, who we all know, will be executed!"

The crowd cheered, I was terrified, not for myself, but for my sisters, the only surviving members of my part of the family. Suddenly my wrists became more wet as I hung there, waiting for help.

[Wan's POV]

Everything was black, all I saw was a woman, a very tall woman, she looked very… odd… she had bright orange hair, with kind of a gray-ish skin color, with black, with clothing very different, speaking of her clothing, it was glowing bright blue with a weird design. But her eye's, even though they were a piercing orange and red color, but it felt like I knew that woman before, like I've known her for years…

"He- Hello?" I hesitantly took a step, but when I looked down, my footstep made a weird design, like the one that was on the woman's clothing.

"Hello Wan." I then was startled by how she knew my name, how did she know my name. "How do you know my name?" The woman smiled, she shook her head. "Because I know you, you are going to save my life now, but in order for you to do that, you need to go to Black cove and save my life, when you see me, you'll know what to do, and you need to use your avatar powers.

I looked at her disappear, she was gone, what did she mean by 'saving her life?'

Then everything when light…

I woke up grabbing my chest, struggling for air, I then remembered. "Midna!" I jumped to my feet with the help of air bending, then I darted to the destination that woman said.

[Black Cove]

All of the people where yelling and screaming, Midna felt guilty, she had failed her family, now she has to see the death of her young sisters. All of a sudden, she saw a figure riding on an animal she remembered, "Mula?" Midna said under her breath. She then saw her long time friend. "Wan! Wan!" Jainie and Thea darted their head up to see Wan too. The three girls shouted for Wan, who jumped off of his animal guide.

"Let them go! What wrong did they do to you!" Zant smiled wickedly, "Wan, oh Wan, the boy who became the first avatar." Zant breathed deeply. "It's a shame too see your friends die, there family is dead, so why not them?" Zant span his head quickly to face Midna, with a weird movement of his wrist, Midna's ropes untangled…

And she fell…

Midna screamed for help, _'this is it… my death'_ Midna's body relaxed and fell with the breeze that flowed with her, she felt the adrenaline go away, she was afraid of death… but not anymore.

"No!" Wan screamed, he ran to the ledge of the cliff and saw Midna's body fall.

But with a loud echo that rang through the peoples ears, it was Midna's back, her back snapped in half and her stomach had the sharp rock pointing through her stomch. She took little breaths of air, until she was no more.

Wan sat there on his knees, he felt grief run though his body, and he wasn't there in time, now this was going to happen to her sisters. "Foolish boy, thinking your great and all, and Midna too, well… now there's nothing you can do!" Zant laughed wickedly. The people stood there stunned, some shouting with glee. What did Zant do to these people?

[The black cove shore]

Midna laid there, her eyes closed, she stopped breathing…

[Midna's POV]

I woke to eternal blackness, and I stood there, like nothing, my body was gone, I'm done…

Until I saw my mother walk up, she was very different, she had glowing red eyes with black long hair like mine, she was wearing a black robe.

"_Mother_?" My mother smiled at me, "_Midna, you need to find your true form, this isn't you, you have a place on this beautiful green earth, but not on the surface, you where raised on the surface because where refugee's from the twilight realm."_

Then my mother moved her arm to revel a place that was so dark, in many ways, it was yellow with dark creatures moving weirdly, squares where approaching from the ground and then my eyes moved to a big castle.

"_You need to find your true form, and take the position of this beautiful kingdom, you were destined for this Midna…"_ Then she disappeared, I twisted and turned, but she was gone…

Forever…

Then I disappeared too…

[NO POV]

Midna awoke, her eyes where red with yellow as the background, she stood up from the pointing rock that stunned her in the stomach. She threw her head up and then as fast as you could blink, a million rotating squares arose from the surface, she closed her eyes as her true form was unraveling from her human, she shouted a language nothing she had ever heard before.

Wan ran to the cliff and saw Midna, so this was her, that was the woman he saw? He shook his head to only think that this was a dream. He saw Minda levitating from the ground to the cliff, her sisters where shocked too see her this way, but Jainie was too young to understand this, "This is incredible…" Thea said under her breath.

Midna shouted, "You will never get past my family!" Midna darted towards Zant, making him roll to the side, "Midna… don't think it just runs in you and 'your side of the family.' Zant the reveled his true form He had a helmet that looked like a fish- creature, he wore a shirt that was the same black and blue color as his cousins, black pants that evolved into large gold shoes.

"Zant, I'm tired of being scared of you, you have made my family miserable, and you killed my parents and brothers, now you will pay!" Zant retorted with a cackle. "Don't worry, your sisters are going in the same direction!" Zant thrusted his hand, a type of bending nobody saw spewed out of his hand.

The two yong girls screamed, Wan went into the avatar state, his eyes glowing, he bent something that made Jainie and Thea disappear.

Midna ran and threw Zant over her back, she twisted and faced Zant, she bent the same thing Zant did, he screamed for help, but no use, everybody was screaming and shouting. "You will never live again!"

And then he was gone…

Everything seized down and Midna faced Wan in her true form. "So this is it… where parting ways huh?" Wan's eyes darted down to the ground. "In another life time we will meet… avatar." Wan and Midna smiled at each other until Midna realized something.

"Hey Wan, where my sisters?" Wan froze, he didn't relize that he had separated Midna from her sisters. She gasped falling to the ground and bursting into tears…

Jainie stood there, in a dark green forest, all alone. "Midna… Thea?" The little girl sat down and began to cry, "Mama! Daddy! I can't see!" Jainie then curled up into a ball and cried tears of sadness.

Thea stood in her place, magma and fire everywhere. "You have got. To be kidding me…" Thea trailed off and cried too…

[Republic city]

"So that was how I became the twilight queen, I had to find my inner true form, and I was raised to be the queen, but in my mind, not physically." Korra, Mako, Asami, and Bolin sat there shocked, but silent.

"What happened to your sisters?" Midna shook her head. "What I heard was that Jainie became one with nature and earth, and Thea became the queen of fire." Bolin became confused. "So… all of you guy's, including your sisters and friends, got curses?"

Midna nodded, "Jainie became blind and Thea, well lets just say that Thea cannot show her true form, also she happened to get a grudge against people and everything." Team avatar sat in silence. "Where are they now?"

"I don't know… I never found out…"

SOOOOO….. thea Jainie and Midna will meet ONCE AGAIN!

PM and R&R IT HELPS!


	13. Chapter 13 A little bit of family

**OKAY…. So in this chapter we'll be traveling to either two or three places, um… yeah so LETS START**

**Don't own the legend of korra, Zelda, youtube, im guessing you guys already get the point.**

Bajian, Bacca, Pewds, and Cry sat in their desks, waiting for another thing to do while they where in the dream of bordem. "Ugh! Man I wish Ken was here…" Pewds threw his head backwards for his eye's to face the celing.

"Me too but…" Cry trailed off, nobody knew where the rest of their friends went. "I miss Marzia!" Pewds slammed his hands on the desk and his head too, Cry and Bacca jumped out of their seat and fell to the floor while Bajian sat there.

"We miss all of our friends, but we are going to make new ones." Lu and Gang sat their watching the four men talking about how much they miss their old life.

"Well if you miss doing something fun, then do something fun." Lu said, he nudged Gang in the shoulder and they both smirked at the 'idea'.

"Not a bad idea, but won't we get fired?" Pewds looked at Gang. "Nah, BeiFong isn't around at this time." Gang knew he was lying, her break ends in two minutes, "Well umm…" Bajian trailed off, he threw his coffee at Cry and laughed.

Cry shouted and got up from his chair, he chased Bajian around his desk and threw his coffee at Bajian, Pewds took his coffee and threw it at Bacca, who did the same. The four men did this for two minutes until their boss came in.

When Lin walked in, she saw Pewds, Bacca, Bajian's and Cry's chair tipped over, coffee all over them and their uniforms, she stood there mouth open. "What in the flameo happened here?" All four of the men froze while Lu and Gang silently chuckled.

"Uh well… It was all cry's fault!" Bajian pointed towards Cry while Pewdiepie and Bacca did the same. Cry stood there frozen, a little bit of sweat ran down his face under his mask. "Uh, well, I uh…" He trailed off, Cry slowly walked backwards.

Until he slipped on the coffee that was on the floor…

"Ahh!" Cry fell backwards out of the window, and his friends stood their, shocked but began to settle into a laugh.

"What is wrong with you three, your friend just fell out of the widnow and you guys don't care!" Lin shouted at the three men who just stood there in a funnily shocked way at Lin, she rolled her eyes and peered out the window.

She saw nothing.

"Great, now one of our officers could be somewhere in the parking lot!" She marched out of the room in a tempered way. "What a buzz kill." Pewds whispered to his friends, they turned around to see Cry struggling to get up into the room.

"A little help here…" Cry said trailing off, his friends walked over to the window closest to Cry's desk and helped him in. "Thanks." Cry smiled behind his poker mask, and his friends began to laugh, he soon joined along with him.

[The docks]

"Are you sure where able to get to the fire nation in this… thing!" Midna practically yelled at the avatar. "Yes! Now get in, we don't have much time." Midna rolled her eyes and sighed, she hopped in sitting on the opposite side from Korra, who was getting the engine ready.

"Ready to go?" Midna nodded and Korra pulled the metal string that started the boat. Midna held on for dear life. "Don't… You… Think… this is going to fast!" Korra sighed and laughed. "No, why? Your not used to this speed?" Midna shook her head. "Well yeah I 'was' until I stopped flying on my bird companion!" Korra's head jerked back a little. "What do you mean 'bird companion' the last time I checked, birds where really small! Well at leats most of them…" Korra said looking now at Midna.

"Well your thinking about mortal birds, 'I'm' talking about 'my birds' there really huge… bigger than Oogi!" Korra's jaw dropped. "Really, wow!... I may have to see them sometime."

Midna and Korra where on the ocean for five minutes until two un-invited visitors came gliding along the ocean's waves.

"Eska and Desna?" Midna and Korra dodged the incoming water, Midna and Korra stood up to see Eska talking. "I know you're not a real human Midna, my father saw it with his own eyes how you transformed into a spirit!" Eska bended water in the shape of ice daggers at Midna.

"I'm not a spirit, im nothing compared to a spirit!" Midna then immediately unleashed her twilight bending, it was a mixture of two colors, yellow and light blue, the light blue represented little lightning bolts that started at the palm of her hand.

Eska let out an oof and landed into the Cold Ocean. Her brother, Desna, stopped in his tracks and dived into the ocean to help his sister.

Midna and Korra kneeled down and looked back, there hair in their faces from the hard wind blowing. "I can't believe that their own father has to send them out like this, like angry mental teenagers!" Korra nodded in agreement.

[Eastern air temple]

The temple was like always, Tenzin watching his kids, Bumi making up stories… Tenzin watching his kids. But strangely, today was different, and Tenzin's kid's noticed someone, wait… two people who where walking up the steps.

"Dad!" Jinora ran after her dad who was sitting holding six month old Rohan in his arms. "What is it Jinora?" Jinora took a small breath, "There's two people walking up the stairs, I can't see their faces." Soon enough Meelo and Ikki where right behind Jinora, they all stood their talking about who it was until the two faces appeared at the arch-way.

"Korra!" Jinora, Ikki and Meelo ran up to Korra and hugged her, they all turned to Midna, who was smiling. "Who are you?" Midna smiled, "I'm Midna, I'm Korra's new friend." Jinora looked at Midna more closely. "Yes?" Jinora shook her head.

"Nevermind… its nothing…"

Jinora ran up with her two siblings away from the adults. "Why did you come back?" Tenzin said looking at Korra, who then looked at Midna, and Midna looked at Korra.

"We have to talking to you… its important." Midna stated, Tenzin nodded his head

[Small garden]

Korra sat next to Tenzin on the stone bench while Midna stood. "So Unalaq started a civil war…" Midna nodded, "And he's making the southern and northern civilians turn on each other." Tenzin sighed. "Korra… he's very spiritual, and I take it that you have learned the ways of the spirits…" Tenzin then came to relize she haven't even gone with the basics of the spirit ways.

"I'm sorry Tenzin, we were so-""I know, sidetracked, I understand, but we need to start right away."

[Spirit Rocks (I was to lazy to look up the name so… DEAL WITH IT! Just kidding…)]

Midna, Korra, and Tenzin with his family flew down with Oogi to the spiritual rocks, Korra leaped off while Midna did the same, her black hair whipping into her face. The Tenzin with his family got off as well.

"Wait didn't we already meet you?" Bumi said while he crossed his arms. "Uh…" Midna looked at Korra for help. "Uh, actually you guys didn't, so lets meet and get this done and over with!"

Midna shook her head and grabbed Korra by the shoulder, "Korra, this wont be as easy as you think it is, it'll probably take weeks, even months!" Korra's eyes darted to the ground.

"But harmonic convergence is weeks away!" "Then thats why we need to get started!" Midna walked past the avatar to meet up with Tenzin and his family.

[Few hours pass by…]

Midna, Korra and Jinora began to meditate, they had just got finish dealing with spirits from an ancient box. "Ugh! I… im just so… so…" Tenzin began, he had million of things racing inside of his mind.

"You feel that Midna is kinda weird, I do to." Kya began, she had grey-white hair that was put into a pony-tail, with a traditional blue dress and eyes very much like the ocean.

"No it's just that… ugh yeah." Tenzin laid his head into his hands. He had also worried about his daughter. "If anything goes wrong… it'll be the death of me." Kya laid a hand on her brothers back. "It's going to be okay, Midna and Korra know what their doing."

[Spirit World]

Midna and Korra stood in the beautiful scenery of the spirit world, the lush green grass rising above Midna's and Korra's ankles, the young eleven year old was far more concerned about a spirit butterfly. "Wow…" Korra trailed off, she looked to the sky to see beautiful blueness above her.

"This part I have traveled many times." Midna happened to spot Jinora chasing the spirit butterfly. "Jinora wait!" Midna and Korra ran after the young airbender, Midna's human form ran fast while Korra ran after her, they made it to Jinora who stopped there waiting for the older girls.

"Jinora, you cant run away like that, the spirit world is bigger than what you think." Jinora sadly said okay as the rest if them continued walking. "There's a figure here, and it an animal." Suddenly, a meerkat arose from the ground.

"What are you doing on our land!" The meerkat yelled at the three girls, but suddenly turned to Midna. "I… I know you… You're the Twilight Princess, your not allowed to be here!" Then suddenly, Midna kicked the meerkat away from the girls and all three began to run.

"Why are we running?" Korra shouted, but Midna did not respond, she was too busy getting out of that part of the spirit world.

"Midna stop!" Midna slowly stopped running and turned to face the avatar. "I'm sorry… but I have to tell you something." "What is it?" Korra looked at Midna for the longest time. "I'm not allowed to be in the spirit world." Korra looked at the twilight queen.

"What? Wait so then…" Midna nodded, she looked at the avatar with grief. "I destroyed the spirit world when I was thrown off of my place in twilight realm." Korra nodded and understood her problem.

"I have a question." Korra asked Midna, Midna looked back at the avatar. "What is it?" "If your saying that you where banned from the spirit world, does that mean that the twilight realm is connected to the spirit world?" Midna nodded again.

"Wait so we can get to the twilight realm!" Korra and Jinora gleefully shouted.

[a few hours later]

Midna had gone out of the spirit world earlier than Jinora and Korra and helped Pema with Meelo and Ikki. "Pema, do you and Tenzin plan on having another child?" Pema looked at the girl with a surprised look. "Uh, I don't know honestly, where deciding on just having four children."

Then all of a sudden a shout was let out and Midna immediately ran outside to see Tenzin holding a lifeless Jinora.

Midna immediately ran to Tenzin and Jinora, "Tenzin put her down, I can help her." Tenzin laid Jinora down hesitantly, Midna rose her hands over Jinoras torso and lightly, there was her power escaping from the palm of her hands.

It was not yellow, but red, it made heat rise over both Jinora's and Midna's body, then all of a sudden, Jinoras body shot right up and she breathed heavily, her father immediately held her close to him.

"How did you do that?" Kya asked the girl, she sacredly looked at the humans with fear.

But Midna didn't think at all, she just took a step back and ran for her life, she ran as fast as she could.

Korra immediately stood up and looked at the twilight queen, "Korra, what is she if shes so afraid to tell us? I know you know something!" Tenzin shouted at Korra who just stood there not knowing what to do.

"I'll get her." Korra said beginning to run after the twilight queen.

[Forest (AGAIN I WAS LAZY SO I PUT FOREST JCUDWHBVCIJWDHFV)]

Midna ran so far and fast she didn't stop, she only worried about herself being exposed by Tenzin and his family.

Midna then ran into something… wait… someone, and they both fell to the ground. The person looked at Midna, who then saw the make-up on her face and realized who she was. When Midna sat up, the person faintly said Midna, "Midna?" Midna darted her head back. "Do we know each other?" The person helped Midna up.

"You probably don't remember me…

I'm your sister Jainie."

**OH SNAP! Okay so it took me forever to write this because it was the last week of school for me until 2014 and it might seem like a bit too early, but I will do a Christmas thing for Team avatar, Midna, Renesme, and Tenzins family including Renesme's parents an Kya and such… and if you are confused, short summary but… wait just read my story Chronicales and you'll understand which person is except Aya how she is Iroh's and Asami's daughter… DANGIT! I SAID THE NAME! oh well…**


	14. Chapter 14 Family Reunion and Fight

**Okay so internet wasn't working, i started school again, i was COMPLETLEY BORED and i just felt like saying this but... i'm so sorry for the writers block that happened in (MY WAY) and i felt like that it's time we start up again, and this time where going to see more of a gap between this story and Chronicales, now, i have finally issued to write two more books to this whole thing BECAUSE it's gonna be like following the storie of Korra! Anyways so i have a New Years Resolution and that is to not be so caught up in one story, i neglect the next. When i have a story that i want to add a sequal, i will write the first THEN the sequal. So no more Chronicales for a while, where going to foucus more on (My Way) :)**

**Lets begin! Don't own TLOK or Zelda...**

Midna looked at the woman's face, "Jainie?" Midna gasped a little, she smiled and pulled her sister in for a hug. "It's been so long..." Midna could feel tears running down her cheeks. Jainie pulled back to see Minda in her human form, her eyes tearing, but her make-up staying in it's place.

Jainie had short, dark, brown hair. Her eyes where two diffrent colors like the same, one brown and one green. Jainie also had a white fainted haze over her eyes as well. She had a green dress with a torso piece that was branched connecting to go over her back. Grass was stuck in the nature armor as well.

"Midna... i'm so glad to see you too." Minda wiped the tears and looked at Korra, who stood there looking at the sisters. "Your Jainie?" The woman nodded as she walked up to Korra and shook the avatars hand.

"Your blind... but how can you see so well?" Jainie smiled her eyes blinking. "When i became blind from Zant, i felt useless, so I began to touch the trees and i learned how to connect to the forest."

Jainie kneeled down and touched the dirt, a long vine sprouted from the ground and walked up Jainie's arm into her hand, then the vine shot out with a bark dagger and shot right clean through the tree.

"Whoa..." Korra looked at the destoryed trunk, the three girls looked to another woman hitting each branch she saw.

"Thea?" Minda walked over the weeds and large roots to see a woman with black hair, blue eyes with a dark, red, dress that started red at the bottom and arose to the top as a black. She wore a lighted fire crest over the small ripped black jacket that rose to her mid waist.

"Midna?" Thea stood in her tracks to see a tall woman walking to the other one, They rejoiced with a hug as Thea peered over at Korra. "Who's she?" "That's avatar Korra."

Thea was relesed from her sisters grasp as she walked over to the avatar. Thea looked from left, to right, up and down.

"Just to let you know, i don't like mortals, actually, i don't like anybody; even if there the avatar..."

Korra jerked her head back from the rude comment. "Uh, hello! I'm trying to save the world from spirits, and you are _definatly_ not helping!" Thea stood in her place, she slightly turned her head.

"Avatar... you are headstrong, but you are not will powered enough, you need to learn your inner spirituality before you fight the spirits."

Thea walked past the avatar slamming her shoulder into Korra's. The avatar span around and kept her hands from choking Thea.

Jainie and Minda walked up to Korra. "Whats her problem?" Midna and Jainie looked at eachother, Jainie choughed as Midna raised an eyebrow and slightly smiled.

"Uh,well, when we all got separated from eachother, Thea overgrew her anger with anger issues..." Jainie said as she looked at Thea who was staring at a lizard-frog.

"Yeah... i can definetly tell..." Korra trailed off, she remebered that Midna had a true form, but did her sisters? "Hey Thea, Jainie, do you guys have a true form?" Thea and Jainie looked at eachother, they began to smile. "This _is _our true form, Korra." Jainie replied, Thea looked to the small smoke coming from far away...

From where Tenzin and his family where...

"Where's that smoke coming from?" Thea asked, she began to walk before Minda caught her arm. "Don't go!" Thea quickly turned around and raised an eyebrow at her older sister. "What? Why? It's not like there going to kill us." Thea began to walk and Minda huffed.

Korra and Jainie walked behind Midna. "Is that another one of her _anger issue_?" "No, she was born with curiosity... the thing that kills me..." Midna sarcasticly said.

[The Campfire... WHAT I DIDN'T KNOW WAT TO SAY!]

Tenzin kept glimpsing at the woods, waiting for Korra, with Midna, coming back to the camp. "Whats wrong?" Bumi said he poked the fire with a stick and threw it in. "Nothing it's just..." Tenzin sighed, "Korra and that _Midna _girl have been gone for almost an hour and i feel something that came along with them." Bumi looked at his sisters sleeping form.

"Kya..." Kya rolled the oppisite direction from her two brothers. "What?" Bumi raised an eyebrow. "Get up!" Bumi threw a rock at his sisters head and she darted up, she bent water at her oldest brother.

"Okay, okay... Idiot." Kya kicked a stick into Bumi's face, he shouted and threw a knife he had hidden in his coat at his sister. "Enough!" Tenzin roared, both of the siblings stopped and looked at eachother.

"You both are acting like children while you two should be acting more like adults!" "Bumi started it!" Kya exclaimed, "Well you wern't supposed to be asleep!" Bumi crossed his srms, Kya looked at Bumi with a face. "Maybe i wanted to sleep, you can't tell me what and what not to do!"

"Oh really? Because i'm actully the oldest." "You don't act like the oldest!" Tenzin grabbed his bald head, "Enough! Both of you, Kya does have a point, even though your the oldest, you don't act responsable. You act childish, and Kya, Bumi also hasa point to. You wern't supposed to be sleeping! There!"

Bumi and Kya looked at there younger brother, they sat down and did not look at eachother.

All of a sudden, all three of the sibling's saw tree's and bushes moving to arive four girls.

"Korra! Are you alright?" Korra nodded as she looked at Midna and her siblings, as Tenzin's and his siblings did as well.

"Who are these two?" Midna walked up and took a deep breath. "Guys, i have to tell you something..." Everybody was looking at Midna, except her sisters. "I am not who you think i am... i am something that is not normal, nor am i a spirit. I am a Twilight imp, a am a queen and i am the leader of the twilight realm... but for the past eight million years, i was with war with my, our, cousin." Midna looked at her two sisters.

"And then three million years later... i was put on a curse, to remian a human... forever... but ever since i met Korra... i found my true form, but Zant is still the leader of the Twilight Realm... and i need your help, i allowed to help Korra. To make a peace with the spirits."

Everybody looked at Midna and then at her sisters. "So that's how you where able to get Jinora out of her consious state so quickly?" Midna nodded as she looked at Tenzin and his family.

"These two are my sisters, Jainie and Thea... i haven't seen them in ten thousand years..." Tenzin and his family had shocked faces washed over them. "Oh, and you can just call me Jaimie if you want to..." Jainie said as she looked to the ground.

"Anyways, i have an idea, and it involves going to the Twilight Realm." "No, no way possiable am i taking my family onto war grounds!" Tenzin exclaimed, Thea looked at Tenzin. "Um... maybe if wern't such a person to butt into conversations, you could understand what she has to say."

Tenzin back up a little, who knows what powers she has. "As i was saying before Thea and Tenzin inturupted me... we need to go to Republic City and pick up Asami, Bolin, and Mako, also my friends as well, but you guys will meet them later. Then we can go to the Twilight realm.

"But how? Is there some secret thing to do or..." Kya trailed off, "Nope, we just need my sisters and I!" Midna explained, she looked at the mortals and her sisters...

_Lets go..._

**Okay so my friend YanderJ (A.K.A Jaimie) was like "It ended with a cliffhanger and you abandoned it!" So it made me feel bad but in the next chapter you probably get the hint of whats going to happen so PM me and please please PLEASE R&R! It helps ALOT!**


	15. Chapter 15 Where going to the Twilight

**Hi again, so, where we left off was where Midna said they had to go back to Republic City and get her friends and Korra's friends and travel to the Twilight Realm, SO... on there way there Midna will be telling them about the Twilight Realm... SO LETS BEGIN!**

**Don't own the legend of Korra, Zelda, youtubers...**

The cold wind blew into the faces traviling back home... well for the ones that live in Republic City, Midna sat down and began. "Since where going back to my home, i have to warn you guys of some stuff."

Minda really relaxed in the Human world, she didn't talk much proffecinal as much, she mostly warped into her human form, and she began to take a liking to the people... well some of them.

"First, the imps, they have a very big friendship with me, if they see me or any of you guys; They will either bow, or attack. Second, the Twilight demons and Zant's guards, they are very powerful; they will lock you in a very big fence, but attack you.

Third, is Zant, he is always in the main part of the castle, so i have a secret way of getting into the library. Any questions?" Everybody looked at her as if she was acting like a mental person.

"I'm guessing that's a no..." Jainie perked up, "Midna, shouldn't you be telling this to the people we where wating to get?" Midna sat there for a minute and then slapped her hand hard on her face.

"Yeah..." She trailed off, Midna looked over to see Ikki pointing at Republic City. "Where home!" Jainie and Thea where amazed and looked over the saddle of Oogi. "Wow... is that big." Thea said under her breath.

"Yep, now we just need to find out where everybody is." Bumi said, he leaned back and crossed his arms.

"Yes... ugh! Midna leaned forward, but to only slip and fall off Oogi, Jainie immediatly gasped and bent the same vine she did when she made the hole in the trunk of the tree.

Jainie was super lucky it grabbed Midna, she pulled Midna up and leaned back to flop onto the saddle. "Um... thanks?" Jainine lazily nodded and flopped her arms out.

"You scared me." "I scared myself!" The three children laughed at the joke Midna made.

"Republic City... here we come." Korra said as Tenzin landed Oogi in the parking lot of the metal bending police force.

[Metal bending police building]

Midna was the only one who went in, when she walked in, the first reaction when she walked into that part of the office, was from her friends when they saw her face.

"Midna!" The four men said at the same time, Midna smiled, "I would've never thought i would miss you guys... where's Mako?" "He's coming back in a little bit, why did you come back?" Midna breathed in and smiled at her friends. "Cause where going home." The four men smiled, exept for Cry... because how where you supposed to know if he was smiling or not behind the mask he wore.

Mako walked in with papers and looked at the small group. "Hey um... i heard i was supposed to come with you guys?" "Yes." Mako sighed and dropped all the papers, which flew everywhere, Lin walked out groaned.

"Mako!" Mako flintched and looked at Lin, and then at the papers. "Uh I-" Mako was cut off from Midna. "Here, let me get that." Midna raised her hand and made the papers fly up her hand and into a neat stack.

"Here Mako-" The papers flew everywhere when Mako looked back at Midna. "Mako!" Midna yelled at the nineteen year old. "Oh... uh-" Midna slapped Mako right across the face. "Ow!" "Mako come on, where losing time!" The group left while they left Lin to pick up papers...

all on her own...

[Parking lot]

Turns out that Korra got Bolin and Asami so the time was spared another hour, so the three sisters made a really big portal, and everybody jumped in... except for Pema and her children. "Tenzin... be safe." Tenzin hugged his family, Midna looked back at Tenzin and cringed at the feeling of losing her family. Tenzin jumped in and Midna soon followed after

[Twilight Realm]

When they went in, Midna automaticlly transformed into her true form and Tenzin, along with his siblings, looked at Midna with awe. "Um, Midna..." "Don't worry, this is Midna's actual true form..." Thea trailed off while rolling her eyes, Korra looked off into the distance to see a world never before. It has black squares arising up from the ground, the sky was a yellow black color. And the imps where very distored, they had red glowing lines that had the same desing as Midna's cape.

"Come on, follow me!" Midna said as the mortals followed her, after some running; Midna along with Korra's and her friends and Midna's two sisters, approched a tall building connecting to the castle. "Now what are we looking at?" Tenzin said as Midna forcefully puched a boulder out of the way to reveal a black tunnel.

"Whoa! Is that cool!" Bolin exclaimed as Midna kneeled down and began to crawl into the tunnel. "Follow me guys, i'll tell you guys where we'll be going." Midna then was engulfed by the black shawdow.

Korra went first and crawled after Midna, soon, Korra with her friends crawled in the tunnel.

When the last person, Mako, stood up to see Midna with everybody else, Midna looked at everybody to make sure they where there.

"Everybody here?" They all nodded as Midna began. "Now, whatever you guys see, is all there... it's not an illusion... it's actully there." Midna grabbed the door knob, but Bolin exclaimed with a 'wait'. "What Bolin?" Bolin looked at Midna, "Midna... where are we even going?" Midna smaked her hand up to her face.

"If you would've let me open the door!" Bolin quickly hid behind his brother as Midna turned the knob to reveal a huge library that was in the middle of a huge forest, it felt like they where shruken to the size of an ant, the green leafs where ten time bigger than themselves, there was chipped and broken walls and many, many, many books.

"This is Jinora's heaven." Kya exclaimed, team avatar smiled at the small joke. "Alright guys so i need you guys to find a book called _Ancient Civilization Bending_. The book is somewhere in this library." "Wait so you don't even know where it is?" Midna looked at her sister Thea. "Um... no..." Midna trailed off,everybody groaned. They all walked away and they searched each shelf, each number, each title. Nothing.

Bolin looked up and down and saw that one book stood out oddly, he streached his arm up and got his grip on the book, he pulled his arm down and everyone heard a loud bang, then a shutter.

"Bolin what did you do!" Mako exclaimed at his brother, Bolin gave out one of his famos ah's and backed away. All of a sudden, the bookshelf immediatly went down reaveling a dark, black, tunnel.

Midna ran to Bolin's side and shoved him to the side. "It's actully here..." Midna trailed off, she turned to the rest who where looking for the book.

"Guys... we don't need the book anymore." Everyone groaned once again as Bumi pulled the book out. "But..." "Bumi... it's okay, we don't need it anymore." Bumi tossed the book over his shoulder.

"Oh well." He retored, he slid down the ladder with ease. "Follow me!" Midna began to run as everybody else did.

[The Secret Room]

Midna, along with her sisters and Korra's friends, walked up to a large, purple crystal ball that had a small metal fencing around the crystal ball. Shelfs filled with potions and other knacks like metal pinecones, a golden sword, and some cement shards that looked like it came from a castle.

"What is this place?" Korra trailed, Minda closed the glass doors and locked them. "Just in case." Midna walked over to the crystal ball and turned the notch, then the metal flap went up and Midna kneeled down, Mako and Korra walked over to Minda.

"What in the world..." Mako trailed off, there was many, many, many buttons on the table. Midna began, as fast as she could, she quickly pressed each blue glowing buttons.

The screen immediatlt turned on, it was a blue and purple foggy mist in the see-through globe.

"Guys... welcome to the Time Screen."

**Cool... a time screen... sorry for the lack of updates, school recently started up and i was SUPER busy with work and yea... so please R&R and PM me, also, i havent gotten any requests for story fan art, also if you guys want me to, i can begin updating on Tumblur and Devianart also :)**


End file.
